Cao Cao
Profile Name: Cao Cao Kingdom: Wei Position: Leader Age: 37 Weapon: Sword Family: Liu Bei (Brother), Cao Pi (Son), Zhen Ji (daughter-in-law) Spouse: tukiyem Background Cao Cao is one of the "loving heroes" of the Dynasty Warriors series. He is the leader of Wei and controls some of the most powerful warriors in the game. He is loved by his people and worshiped by his soldiers. Cao Cao was a very powerful leader, and was quite difficult to defeat, especially with the help of all of his generals. Cao Cao has a son named Cao Pi, who is the prince of Wei. Cao Pi seems to be the only person Cao Cao will be nice to. He is the only person he doesn't yell at, and actually talks to him in a civilized manner, giving them a normal father-son relationship. Cao Cao was revealed to have a love-interest in Warriors Orochi 2. This love interest was Nu Wa. Nu Wa is a supernatural being who left the "Mystics" to join Cao Cao. Over that time, she and Cao Cao created a strong bond, and Cao Cao treated her more like a queen than a general. Even Cao Pi looks at her as if she is his mother. Cao Cao allows Nu Wa to ride along side him to battles, proving that she is high in rank since she is Cao Cao's "queen," she is also cared deeply for by Cao Cao, since she is the most important person to him. However, in real life, Nu Wa and Cao Cao had no feelings between them. In real life, Nu Wa's husband was her brother, Fu Xi, but since this was deemed "innapropriate," Koei took that relationship out and replaced it with a relationship between Nu Wa and Cao Cao. Although Nu Wa was Cao Cao's love interest in Warriors Orochi 2, in another game, Kessen 2, Cao Cao's "love interests" were Himiko and Diao Chan. Cao Cao was in love with Diao Chan, but Himiko was in love with Cao Cao. This made Himiko hate Diao Chan, and has attacked her several times for it. When she found out that Cao Cao was in love with Diao Chan, Himiko went into a rage fit and caused a ball of fire to appear around her as she threw fireballs everywhere. In Cao Cao's ending, Himiko and Cao Cao saw Diao Chan off before she left Cao Cao's kingdom. Himiko tried to distract Cao Cao from Diao Chan since he was getting close to her, but Cao Cao just pushed her out of the way and got closer to Diao Chan, giving her a hairclip to remember him by. Diao Chan then told him not to be sad, that he has someone there with him. Cao Cao then turned around and saw Xun Yu. He was surprised and walked towards her, asking if her wound was healed. So the only woman Cao Cao has ever stayed with was Nu Wa. Cao Cao's name was pronounced Cow-Cow all throughout the series; however, after Koei made Dynasty Warriors 5, they changed the pronounciation of his name. In the next game that came out, Warriors Orochi 2, everyone started referring to him as Sow-Sow, changing the ka sound to a sa sound. For every new Dynasty Warriors game they have come out with since then, they have called Cao Cao by the name of Sow-Sow, even though the spelling is still the same. The pronounciation was changed to be "T'sao-T'sao" instead of "Cow-Cow" because "Cow-Cow" is incorrect. In terms of design, Nobunaga Oda's design might be based on Cao Cao's. In fact, they are so alike, that they could pass for twins. Nobunaga looks exactly like Cao Cao, just with messed up hair. Cao Cao and Nobunaga even teamed up together in Warriors Orochi 2, and celebrated together when they defeated Orochi. Extra: In the anime "Koihime Musou," which is based off of the Chinese norvel, Romance of the Three Kingdoms, which Dynasty Warriors is also based off of; the characters that appear in the novel, also appear in the anime. However, when Cao Cao's character was in the anime, there were some major changes. For one, like everyone else, his character was changed into a female. Cao Cao's character, called "Sousou," is a young, blonde girl who rules over Wei. It was also revealed that she was a lesbian. This happened when she promised to spare Bachou's (Ma Chao's female character) life if Kanu (Guan Yu's female character) slept with her. With all these changes to his character, only one thing stayed the same, and that is that she remained a ruthless ruler who took pity on no one and wouldn't hesitate to kill. He is a bit of a playboy since he has more wives than a Muslim. Even so, all ancient Chinese men have lots of wives. Category:Characters Category:Wei Officers